


血脉相连-设定

by Yuxiangzi



Series: 肯威父子现代脑洞 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxiangzi/pseuds/Yuxiangzi
Summary: 占tag抱歉非正文，二设集，存档，用完就删
Series: 肯威父子现代脑洞 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641199
Kudos: 4





	血脉相连-设定

现代骑士团设定：武器和科技参考kingsman（海参）和statesman？特工（其他人），但因为对手的冷兵器传统也没有放下对冷兵器的训练和防御。

现代刺客设定：在现代法治社会，随着科技水平的不断提高，传统的阿萨辛行径越来越行不通，北美的兄弟会最先向对手的经营方式学习，企图在确保经济来源的同时潜行于公共视野之外。然而欠缺的专业素养使他们犯了和游戏里类似的错误，他们只管收钱不管手段也不懂他的员工们在做什么，放任他们用资本主义的理念肆意压榨剥削普通民众，最终导致圣殿骑士对他们的商业打击和谢伊的叛变。

金苹果06号：专门用于同人设定推锅bu）普通人无效，对先行者后代有致命吸引力，伊甸碎片护身符是它的钥匙，二者的靠近将激活金苹果06，可以使先行者血统的人受到生育相关的身体改造和祝福（诅咒），并传递上位者的智慧和科技。

无阵营康设定：幼年时因为作为圣殿大团长的儿子，没少被竞争对手惦记，海尔森为了让康纳尽快淡化这些糟糕的经历并没有向他讲述其中缘由，而是更严格的加强了对康纳祖传的刺客训练的强度，所以他并不知道他幼年的危险经历正是他未来投简历的公司——阿萨辛北美分公司所负责的，而得益于海尔森控制欲极强的保护（当然后期扭曲的父子关系也加强了这一点），阿萨辛们再没能获得一丁点关于康纳的情报，以至于他们也没有认出眼前强壮如熊的印第安小伙子就是当年那个瘦小的大团长之子。

康妈设定：早年作为有色人种而生活艰难的康妈和试炼期/卧底期的海尔森相遇了，闪烁着自由和野性光芒的康妈立刻捕获了生来便肩负责任的海尔森，而海尔森正视和尊重的态度和真诚却略显笨拙的求爱也打动了康妈。海尔森处于工原因作和逃避心理隐瞒了真实身份，而东窗事发、完成任务后，康妈毅然决然地告别了海尔森和他断绝了关系。十年后的一天，康妈因癌症晚期而不得不把康纳托付给海尔森，并让他答应未来如果一定要的话，让康纳自由选择阵营。被重见爱人的惊喜、即将痛失所爱的震惊、喜当爹地不知所措搞得意乱神烦的海尔森和虚弱到无法感知危险的康妈被刺客偷袭了，刺客没预料到房间里还有女人和孩子，惊动了保安系统，来不及辨认身份便在本能之下给最近的康妈一飞刀，海尔森惊怒之下果然没办法分神去追刺客，怀里的康妈被飞刀刺破了癌症的大血管，生命随血液迅速的流失，而目击这一切的康纳在海尔森的暗示和选择性遗忘下了忘记了这个创伤，只以为康妈死于癌症。而康纳的社保上的名字是拉顿哈给顿，卡涅吉奥给儿子赋予的姓名，海尔森并不想更改，只是为了孩子的将来和生活上的便利给了他美国名字的昵称，以莫霍克人的图腾之一为名：康纳——狼。这也为日后康纳叛逆时得以顺利加入阿萨辛公司埋下了伏笔。

谢伊设定：底层出身的谢伊寇马克有着韭菜的天真和无知，勉强靠着助学贷款读完大学地谢伊在当前就业形势下几乎走投无路。凭借稀薄的刺客血统？多年搏击的训练基础？在好友连恩的举荐下作为明面上的基层员工和背地里的刺客学徒在阿萨辛公司混饭吃。海尔森窃取阿萨辛公司割韭菜的商业机密并公开重创阿萨辛公司后，谢伊被资本主义险恶的手段震惊，并对刺客们失望，觉得他们的行为和理想矛盾，试图脱离组织，但阿萨辛公司并不想在这个时机放走一个知道他们不少机密的人，便试图制造意外灭口，谢伊凭直觉躲过了第一次袭击，在狼狈的逃亡过程中正巧撞上了因失恋而无目的兜风的海尔森，海尔森大的出现让刺客们措手不及也吸引了他们的仇恨（语序颠倒），因为海尔森不仅是对头的奸细更是一名战斗力不逊色刺客大师的圣殿骑士大团长。海尔森认出了这名质朴的青年，也看懂了他的处境，顺手便救下了他。海尔森没有强求心灰意冷的谢伊加入自己，而是安排他去给下属公司的门罗经理打杂，逐渐地谢伊了解到了刺圣双方的事实：碍于出身原因北美兄弟会并不插手明面公司的运营，连公司成立的基础金都是来自于英国兄弟会资助的前任导师肯威爱德华的遗产，所以事实是他们享受着剥削人民的血汗钱妄谈自由。逐渐地谢伊认识到资本主义社会的现实和无奈，而海尔森对他的承诺：永远坦诚，只做必要程度的剩余价值剥削，而为了赎罪和监督，谢伊决定加入圣殿，并平生第一次真正刻苦学习，考取经济学研究生，成为争议最大的圣殿高层。

关于怀孕：某博物馆某次莫霍克文化特展里有一个展品据情报推测疑似与伊甸圣器有关，保险和保密起见海尔森亲自前去一探究竟；在先行者遗物的辐射下，海尔森并不知道他已经产生了基因突变，而在后来和儿子解开嫌隙、恢复父子关系后，他发誓这是最后一次享受来自儿子的情爱与温存，毕竟他早过了激情澎湃的年龄而康纳也已经成长到能够脱离他羽翼庇护独自飞翔。这次之后，虽然康纳的生活依旧忙碌，但偶尔的电话和短讯让他的生活增添了不少温度和色彩。在又一个查尔斯和谢伊同在的全员大会上，本就头晕的海尔森被查尔斯烦的当场昏迷，在混乱地把海尔森抬到医疗室途中谢伊难得地还嘴说他终于烦到让人有实质性的损伤了。（查尔斯在之后的日子真的收敛了很多）检查结果让所有人沉默了，差点享受落樱神斧待遇的谢伊尤甚，直到海尔森转醒也没人敢说一句话。

鹰眼实际情况：海尔森：金色 谢依：白色（他对很多事知情） 医疗队：白色 刺客高层及刺杀者：红色 后期谢依知道了康纳就职的公司，谢依说比起防我你不如辞职来这亲自照顾海尔森。（这一点，虽然查尔斯极力反对，但谢依私下对海森建议（也是说出了海森的愿望）让康纳代他的职位，圣殿高层其他人（主要是海森和谢依）还是认可了这个提议。）但康纳并不愿意，因为这会显得他的一切追求徒劳无功，也仿佛是他向海森妥协认输。于是谢依下了猛药，让他开鹰眼看看阿萨辛公司里的高层。康纳半信半疑地去看了，发现一片火红，他震惊的跑开了，几乎无法在敌人面前做出掩饰，回去追问谢依才知道他们是他幼年的噩梦之源，还误杀了康妈。第二天康纳急急火火地递交了辞职信，东西没收工资没追地走了。


End file.
